User blog:PolarTem/this needs to be addressed
go on, admit it this wiki is dead just look at the wikiactivity try thinking of at least five new spin-offs from the top of your head name the a "big moment" from this month this wiki is getting boring, it's supposed to be a fanon wiki but I don't see anyone sharing their ideas or anything some users have left, some haven't even been bothered to start editing here, and some don't even know that this new wiki exists not only that, but we are growing up the thing about wikis is that new people join when old people leave but with activity like THIS, we are all eventually going to leave and no one is going to join the end i'd like to close with some quotes from a thread you would have heard of "It's really unfortunate that it had to be closed, since I can see that there's been quite a lot of hard work put into the fanon there, and no doubt there are some users who have now lost what they created." - BertH "Hey. I was a bureaucrat on the site. I’m sorry, but I just find it ridiculous that you guys would do such a thing. There are actually users crying about this. I myself was saddened to hear about this. Why didn’t you at least tell the community that you didn’t approve of the behavior (which isn’t even that bad) instead of making the worst possible decision you could’ve made in this scenario? There were over 10,000 articles on the community, filled with thurough detail and information. All of that work is gone now. All of it. All of the hours spent on writing that fan fiction. Wasted. I myself had bunches of content on the community, and now I’m in a panic because I can’t get any of that back. This was all because Golfpecks256 (who reported the wiki) was too selfish to care about anyone. That brings me to my next point - Golfpecks himself. If you would’ve checked, this user had an infinite block. He violated several policies and his behavior disrupted the entire community. He has no right to say any of this. You basically closed the wiki because of what a troll said. This, in all, is just a complete turn in direction of how I view FANDOM. You guys have made crappy decisions a lot over the years, but this tops it. I literally can’t trust staff anymore. That’s pretty sad considering every user should be able to. This is a slap in the face to everyone who has contributed during the 10 year span of the wiki’s timeline. This is fricking disgraceful. Thank you for reading this. I’d like to hear a response from you guys whenever you can send one." - Danzxvfan8275 "Yeah at this point my 1.5 year hobby is kinda ruined" - FireMatch" "At the end of the day, Bert, all communities have drama. Drama is one of the necessary attributes of a wiki if you want it to go anywhere. It shows what you to fix and how to settle differences in the long run. Without any sort of drama, FANDOM gets boring. Our new wiki is a prime example of that." - Danzxvfan8275 "I'm thinking of leaving the wiki due to the boringness." - InternetExploring "hey guys what did i miss" - CrazySponge Category:Blog posts